Kept In Check
by Rangerskirt
Summary: Heroes sure do have a lot on their plates: fighting crazily powered criminals, Bolivar Trask's Anti-Powered-Beings project, getting revenge on Sebastian Shaw, and much more. With so many things to balance, the easiest thing Erik has to deal with might be falling in love with the slightly mouthy employee of his that he's just saved from being killed.
1. Chapter 1

-The word mutant won't pop up for awhile because in this world it takes them quite awhile before they find out that powers are normally linked to the X-Gene.  
-I am aiming for 3-4 Chapters of this fic, over half is written already so it won't be abandoned.  
-I don't have a beta so if you notice any grammar or spelling mistakes please let me know I'd really like to fix them, thank you.

* * *

 _Brisk wind felt like it blew right through his body, a body that had already been shaking in large tremors that extended from hands to feet. Turning his eyes up towards the sky the young boy, no older than eight, let the rain pelt his cheeks as he knelt on the ground and felt his pants soaking through with the sky-water and...something a bit thicker._

 _Even as the raindrops hit his open steely-blue colored eyes the irritation didn't register. Nonetheless, the boy looked down at his shaking hands, they were covered in red that was slowly being muted by the mixture of rain that attempted to wash it away like chalk on a sidewalk._

 _"...Mama?...Papa?"_

~.~.~.~.~

Waking up the way he had almost half of his nights since he was a young boy, Erik Lehnsherr peeled his eyes open and stared at the ceiling of his large and quite luxurious room. Even the silk sheets, king sized bed and pillows upon pillows could never soothe away the nightmare that plagued his mind most night and caused him to wake up covered in cold sweat that quickly dried his skin to the bed sheets.

A nightmare that occurred so often that he no longer woke up in the middle of it because it terrified him so, no longer did he wake up screaming or having a fit from it. Now the dream simply lit an anger inside of the young man's stomach, a fire that would not be extinguished so easily and that had been festering for a long time awaiting its day to be set free.

Sitting up in bed, peeling himself from the sticky sheets so that he could take a refreshing shower, Erik ran a hand through his mussy short hair before getting ready for the day. After all, he had a fortune 500 company to run that he had inherited from his parents, they had built it together and left it in their only child's capable hands.

Lehnsherr Industries had started out in shipping, not only inside of the U.S where his parents had immigrated to from Germany years ago but also to many other countries using planes and ships. When Erik had inherited the business he had already set his mind on becoming quite the tycoon himself and branch out from just what his parents had created.

Ultimately, he had succeeded. Branching Lehnsherr Industries into other things, the biggest being manufacturing which they had plants to make just about everything from toys to auto-parts and even a jewelry side business. Easy enough to say that Erik would not be going poor anytime soon even if several of the branches suddenly became bankrupt.

Despite being rich and a bit of a snob, his own words for himself, the young enterpriser was not stingy with his money. Employees were paid well above average rates and given quite decent benefits, when the economy had been falling several years prior Erik had been named 'Kindest Businessman of 2009' in Time Magazine for not dropping his pay rates or anything of the such.

He often donated to charities, sent out college scholarships and many more things that could be listed off. Even with so much fame, money and success, Erik had never been photographed dating the same person twice and was known at events for having a bad attitude. Known for being a bit grumpy or the opposite, too playful depending on who he was talking to and what about.

Today the billionaire was responsible for a single task, going to his newest business Lehnsherr Pharmaceuticals that had been open a brief six months ago at the very end of 2016 but doing quite well so far. Stocks, sales, and creation of products were on a steady rise but any new company and project required some close watching on his part before he would be comfortable leaving it to the employee's capable hands.

Donning a dark gray Brunello Cucinelli suit Erik headed outside of one of his homes, this one sat on the edge of a lake right on the outskirts of Gotham City and was a very modern style. A limo awaited him, prompt and on time as usual to take him where he needed to be, and that would be over to the neighboring city of Metropolis where the new company was located.

The drive wasn't long, or it didn't feel as such when Erik gazed out his tinted window as Gotham passed him by and soon turned into the bright and sunny city of Metropolis. A large building among many others came into view that the limo pulled up to, the driver came around to open the door for Erik who stepped out and tugged at his suit to straighten it. "Thank you." then headed inside.

As expected, Erik was greeted immediately by an expecting Secretary. Smiling in a professional manner she stood up, her name tag read Anna Marie and she shook Erik's hand strongly. "Welcome Mr. Lehnsherr, we're happy to have you drop in on us today. Allow me to show you to who will be giving you the tour and answer your questions."

Holding up a hand Erik gave very light and brief smile, "No need I can find my way, don't trouble yourself. Just direct me where and who I should ask for." She only hesitated a moment to make sure Erik wasn't joking or would change his mind, "Very well sir. Elevator to the right here, take it up to the 12th floor and ask for a Mr. Xavier."

Standing inside of an elevator alone on a long way up with nothing to keep you company than the slow eerie music was unsettling for anyone and more so for Erik who had a minor bout of claustrophobia. He could handle it but it definitely made him uncomfortable, had it not been so high up the man would have preferred taking the stairs.

The small beep was music to his ears when the doors slid open and Erik freed himself from the small space, the twelfth floor seemed to be mainly cubicles and stationary work. Walking over to the nearest desk that was inhabited Erik cleared his throat to get the attention of the young man, who he could only assume would be an intern of some sort, and asked, "Where can I find a Mr. Xavier?"

Head perking up the smaller man stood straight, he wore a very professional looking pair of black trousers with a matching vest and tie that went with it. "You're looking at him sir, Charles Xavier-" he extended his hand in greeting, "Very nice to meet you Mr. Lehnsherr."

Taking the hand without question the businessman did quirk an eyebrow, "You are? I thought you were an intern." The comment didn't seem to bother Charles who had a knowing look in his eyes, "Well I am only twenty-three but I promise you sir, I do have a Master's degree in genetics and a Bachelor's in data management."

"That's quite impressive Mr. Xavier, if you work as well as your degrees make me expect then I'm more than happy to have you aboard." the older man complimented, Charles seemed to beam at the praise and gathered some paperwork together before gesturing Erik with him down the rows of cubicles. "Thank you, let's get started. I'm going to show you all of the things we've been working on and I'll answer all of your questions sir."

The tour had been quite exceptional, Charles and the rest of the employees seemed to have things together well. Erik had given his two cents here and there about how they could improve, Charles wrote them all down in a notebook to go over later but was mostly met with gentle praise from his boss. The tour and questions came to a close, ending with them in one of the employee lounges that were empty.

Charles brought him a cup of coffee and glanced at the tv mounted on the wall, he reached for the remote about to turn off the News that was playing. "Wait. Turn it up." Erik requested and listened when he could hear.

 _"-in downtown Gotham last night the violent vigilante known by many as Magneto was spotted leaving the scene of a then discovered human trafficking building-"_ the footage was blurry and caught at night by what looked to be a civilian's phone camera.

Shaking his head lightly Charles turned the tv off, "Please sir, I'd rather not watch things of that nature." "And why is that?" Erik couldn't help himself but ask.

"I guess I simply don't approve of such things." when Erik didn't seem to catch on to what Charles meant he continued, "Unnecessary violence. A man with such an amazing ability as this Magneto has could do so much good, and sure he does some...but the level of violence he uses is outlandish. Murdering the criminals cruelly and sometimes his anger gets the best of him and he causes a lot more destruction than-oh I-I'm so sorry sir. I went off on a tangent, this is why I try not to watch Gotham News." he apologized quickly.

Feelings bubbled inside of Erik's chest, his employee's words were hitting hard and were making him quite irritable. How could someone as normal and probably privileged as Charles Xavier know anything about Erik's life or how he tried to help others. Sure he did cause messes and kill scumbags but all for the greater good of innocent people.

"...Yes, don't worry about it. I'm the one who asked anyways." he responded, the air between the men was thick with tension. Even so, having spoken nothing but his honest opinion Erik couldn't find it in himself to hate Charles.

~.~.~.~.~

Three months later, the September air had begun chilling the twin cities that separated only by the bay between them. It marked the three-year mark of how long Erik had become Gotham's vigilante Magneto, that did not count the several years before his first appearance spent in preparations to be ready for the public to see him out and in action should he get caught on camera's or the polices watchful eye.

One evening, Erik had been dressed up and going to an event just like any other night. He'd had no vigilante work planned but as always he kept a spare Magneto outfit in a secret trunk of his car for emergencies. The event had been for fundraising for a new program for Gotham's orphanages, he hadn't paid too much attention to what it even did but Erik had heard endless praise for it from employees and in the papers. That was good enough for him to come see what the fuss was and probably invest.

Arriving fashionably late by forty-five minutes for the pre-party Erik drove up in his modified 1956 Chevy Bel Air only to find the building being evacuated and literally on fire. He hadn't been planning on interfering, this was more of a police or fireman thing but then he just had to spot a glint of purple energy on the upper floors. Psylocke.

Pulling around into a dark back alley the man quickly pulled out his red-colored disguise with a cape and helmet that covered everything but his eyes to keep his identity secret. "Shit, I was actually looking forward to just drinking and maybe taking someone home tonight." he grumbled. Settling the helmet onto his head Magneto used his powers to lift himself off of the ground and up the levels of the building where he'd seen the purple light, breaking a window easily and stepping inside at the ready.

He had no need to ask her motivation, Magneto already knew all he needed about Psylocke or Elizabeth Braddock. Born like many to a normal family and then given up for some reason or another to an orphanage which had not treated her kindly the least. Her motive here was clear, revenge for the way she had been treated as a child which had caused her to become a criminal with her manifested powers of psychic purple energy beams that could slice through almost anything.

She had long since been labeled mentally insane but every time the police or Magneto seemed to catch up to her, she disappeared for a long time only to resurface very randomly. Like that night.

Fire crackled as it spread slowly, it wasn't too much of a threat since the sprinklers were helping to keep it at bay and becoming engulfing. The building was silent other than the fire, that is until Magneto heard two high pitched screams and the sound of Psylocke's energy katana slicing through a wall and crumbling.

Following the noise the vigilante found himself on a storage floor, there were shelves upon shelves that had boxes of paperwork filed away inside of them. Many shelves having been shoved or fallen over but in the corner of the room stood Psylocke, energy sword in hand and held up threatening. She stopped all movement to glance behind herself back at her enemy, then smiled, "Lovely of you to join us."

Behind the woman, she had trapped between the wall and herself two kids looking to just be hitting their teens and a man who was attempting to shield them from harm. Magneto recognized the man, how could he forget the face of one Charles Xavier who had made his blood boil at the end of their tour several months ago talking about how he didn't approve of Magneto. He would just have to show the man up by rescuing him.

He had heard that some of his employees had planned to come to the event but never would Magneto have guessed one had been Charles, who quite admirably had been brave enough to stay behind to protect some of the children who hadn't made it out in time when the destruction had begun.

"Step away from the civilians Psylocke." he ordered in a deep voice, it was clearly audible but slightly muffled by the part of his helmet that covered his mouth. It helped to disguise his voice and he hoped that Charles would not recognize him. With a devious smile the woman turned, her long dark hair falling over her shoulders that she brushed behind her back with one hand.

"You're more fun to play with anyways." she didn't seem scared in the least and lunged forward, thrusting her energy sword towards her enemy with intent to kill. The masked vigilante ducked and raised his hand, commanding the metal shelving units to mold to his will and curl around the woman like a straight jacket. She lost balance, stumbling back still with sword in hand as she fell back into a wall and struggled against the metal. "Damn you!" she cried.

In an attempt to cut the metal with her sword Psylocke tripped herself and rolled onto the ground, her sword energy spiked spontaneously and cut into the wall and part of the ceiling. Drywall, concrete and the like began to crumble from the violent disturbance and Magneto stood and watched with a lazy hand on his hip. "I've got you this time, you're not getting away."

"Hey Mr. _Hero!"_ a familiar deep and British voice called with an irate tone. "Want to stop admiring your work and be an actual hero?! Getting these kids out of here should be your first priority!" Just like it had months ago at the end of the tour Magneto's blood felt like it was boiling being told what to do, he hated being told what to do. He may have had some slight control issues buried deep under his surface.

"Don't tell me what to do." he said in his own deep voice but stalked over to the man who still had two cowering children behind him. His eyes met the blue ones of his employee's but was surprised to find no malice in them, only a mixture of expectations, courage, and fear. "Look just get off your high horse and get these two down to the ground." the man still said back strongly.

The two young boys were peeking around Charles like he was the hero and glanced at the vigilante with worry. His own steely eyes softened at the children, Charles was right about one thing and that was that the kids should come first. Kneeling down Magneto held out his arms and said, "Come here, I'll get you downstairs."

The elevator would be too risky and the stairs had begun to catch fire so Magneto's only safe option for the kids would be to simply fly them down. One of the boys looked up at Charles with question only to be met with a soft smile and touch to the top of his head as the man said, "Don't worry, he's like a superhero." News always went back and forth on what they said about Magneto so it was no wonder the kids weren't sure to make of him in the flesh.

With reassurance they went with the masked man and were taken down to the ground, looking back up to where he'd come from Magneto sighed and muttered under his breath and mask, "I suppose I shouldn't let him burn up in there." There had been no actual thought or want to leave Charles to get out on his own, Magneto simply liked to complain.

Taking himself back up and through the window he had exited from to get the kids down the man looked around and called, "Hey! Where did you go?" Psylocke was still left struggling on the ground, having gotten some of the metal pried off but Magneto just molded it back in place and added another shelving unit to her restraining metals.

Walking back through the storage room Magneto caught glimpse of movement and went straight to it, finding Charles Xavier leaning heavily on one of the large shelves. He hadn't noticed before but his employee was indeed wounded, there was a slice on the right side of his hips that was leaking blood. At first glance, it seemed shallow but the loss of blood mixed with fear of being attacked had left the man shaking and immobile.

"Shit...come on, let's get you out of here." the taller man held his arm out for Charles to come closer, only to be refused. "I'm fine." he said stubbornly despite that his feet were barely keeping himself up. Magneto's eyebrows knit together in a scrunch, "You daft and stubborn man, come on!"

Reaching out he grabbed Charles' upper arm and started to drag him along back to the broken window Magneto had been using as an exit. Sirens were loud out the side of the building, firefighters had been working their way up through the floors to extinguish flames and evacuate any leftover citizens. With intent to rescue just the man with him and then to head off home Magneto stopped and looked out the side of the building, smoke had started to drift its way up and through the opening to fill the large room they were in.

Police at the bottom spotted him and aimed their guns upwards at him, using a megaphone they called, _"Magneto, we're going to have to ask you to come with us! Come willingly or we will have to open fire!"_ The police had never been fond of him and had pages of crimes he'd committed to arresting with him. Even if they had been laws broken to serve justice in the end. They would probably try to pin this whole thing on him even if he turned Psylocke over as well as turning himself in.

"Hold on dammit, I've got someone with me-!" he yelled back down, he could outrun and outfly the police any day. _"Did you hear that? he has a hostage!"_ His hearing managed to pick up over the loud noises blaring through the area. Letting go of Charles' arm the man slowly slid down to the ground to sit and rest while holding a hand over his wounded side, in no shape to be yelling back at the cops that he was being saved not harmed.

"No not a hostage I just wan-" he was cut off with gunfire. Holding his hand up Magneto deflected the metal bullets easily, "Idiots! What if you shot the hostage!? I mean-shit, he's not a hostage!" his words seemed to mean nothing to the cops below, great, his night was just going great.

As he focused intently on deflecting bullets, waiting until the policemen and women down below ran out so he could quickly drop Charles on the ground and be on his merry way, Psylocke managed to get one of her arms free and sat up swinging her sword sporadically. "Fu-will everyone just calm down!?" the vigilante cried out and caught a large metal beam that had fallen through the ceiling and swung it into the woman's face, breaking her nose with a large crack and knocking her out effectively.

Unfortunately, the metal had swung a bit more than he had intended, almost smacking Mr. Xavier on the back of his head and succeeding in knocking him out as well. "Fucking hell!" Sick of being attacked, shot at, yelled at by his own employee and just having his night ruined in general, Magneto picked Psylocke up by the metal she had been encased in and flung her out the window at the cops feet. All gunshots had stopped and he could hear them going to inspect her.

Scooping Charles' up behind his back and under his legs, Magneto checked his pulse and breath which seemed alright. "Probably a nasty concussion...I'm about to do something really stupid." he groaned and in the cover of the police taking care of Psylocke and the smoke billowing around the building the man took his employee and fled the scene. Taking them both back to his secret hideout and checking Charles over in his mini-hospital recovery room.

~.~.~.~.~

It seemed a bit dramatic even to himself but Erik had created his secret lair in a large underground cavern beneath his lake-house on the edge of Gotham. It had a medical area equipped with everything a small hospital had, a gym, kitchen, bathrooms, bedrooms, and many other things that might or might not be necessary one day in his line of extra activities.

He sincerely had been grateful he'd spent the money on discreetly buying a new-age type of small brain scanner that he could just bring to Charles' bedside instead of having to lift him up into the MRI every time he wanted to check on his brain. He had scanned the man's head once an hour for five hours but saw no deterioration going on, almost normal activity as well so relief relaxed his shoulders that his employee would most likely be alright.

Having had time to calm down, take a shower, nibble on some food and grab a beer between watching his patient Erik had quite a bit of time to think to himself. It had been stupid of him to bring Charles to his cave instead of dropping him off at a hospital, it seemed he always made his own life more complicated than need be.

Sleeping very little Erik had awoken in the early morning and gone to check on Charles, turning the lights on in the room but dimmed. He donned his vigilante outfit and helmet but walked over seeing the man's eyes twitching and starting to wake up with a loud groan. The man rubbed his eyes slowly with the balls of his hands. "Wh-Where...?"

His bright eyes took in the room around him and the tall man standing at his bedside. "You...Mr. Hero." With a roll of his eyes Erik sighed, yeah if Charles could still take the time to call him that he would be fine. "It's Magneto."

"Yeah but that just sounds stupid." the other said in a quiet and tired voice, Erik had been ready to force the man out of his lair but noticed the playful smile on Charles lips. "Thanks for getting those kids out of there. Maybe you aren't as bad as the news makes you sound." Pushing himself to sit up slowly Charle's quickly held his head with both hands, "Oh god my head is killing me..."

"Yeah, about that. I might have accidentally hit you in the head with a metal beam and given you a bad concussion. Don't worry though, I've been keeping an eye on you, your brain is fine but you might be sluggish, have headaches, that sort of stuff for a while. You just need rest."

Lifting the bedsheet that had been neatly pulled over his waist Charles looked down at his hip, "You also stitched up my cut. Not that I'm not grateful but...why didn't you just leave me at a hospital?" Ah, the question that he had been dreading. "I wasn't thinking, the police were shooting at me and you were hurt and unconscious. It just seemed like a good idea at the time to bring you home with me. It wasn't the smartest decision I admit."

"You're not very good at this hero thing." Charles said in an almost affectionate tone before reaching and starting to pull the IV from his arm. "Woh hold on a second!" Erik held a hand up to try and stop him but watched his employee do it without hesitation and then try to get to his feet off of the bed, only to lose balance and have Erik catch him gently by the shoulders. "Concussion, remember? You need to lay down and rest."

"I'm _fine._ " the other insisted stubbornly, his legs slightly bowlegged from how he had slipped. Charles reached up to hold onto Erik's shoulders to try and pull himself up and steady his body but only succeeded in pulling them both together very closely as his legs shook and his head pounded painfully. "I hate hospitals, I'm going home."

"Not unless you have someone at home who can watch over you...Judging by that look you live alone." touching his gloved hand to Charles' back and one down to scoop the man up under the back of his legs Erik moved him back onto the bed against his will. "I've informed your work that you would be taking a week off to heal from an injury, it was approved."

"What...how-you took my phone you bastard!" the smaller man frowned deeply. "Just calm down I didn't look through anything, it's right here on the table for you. By the way, change your password. Birthdays are the easiest thing to find out and guess for passwords." When the younger man tried to get up again Erik pressed his hand to the man's chest to keep him in place.

"I'll move you into a different room so stop fussing!"

After being moved to a different room that resembled more of a sleep quarters than a hospital, Charles calmed down as Erik hoped he would. While sitting on the edge of the bed two hands moved slowly and held the sides of Erik's helmet, which he caught the wrists to still them. Gripping them tightly yet they didn't let go. "What do you think you're doing?" he growled in a rumbling tone.

"Don't I get to see who my savior is? This is everyone's most romantic fantasy after all apart from being rescued by a merman." being moved out of the sterile white room seemed to have improved Charles' mood hence the heavy flirt in his voice. "This isn't a movie Mr. Xavier. You're going to rest, get better, and then I will drop you off back in the city to continue your very normal life."

With a gentle smile and sigh of defeat, Charles pulled his hands back and gave a shrug, then sunk down deep into the covers of his new bed. "Had to give it a try."

The younger man slept long and deep which gave Erik his own chance at catching up on some winks. He awoke after several hours to that familiar nightmare running through his head. _Rain. Blood. "...Mama?...Papa?"_ Shaking the memory from his mind he set off to make himself busy, making two bowls of soup and taking them down to where he had locked Charles in to sleep.

The man was already awake and sitting up when Erik arrived, wearing a normal t-shirt and trousers but not having lost his helmet. "I didn't expect you to be up already...are you alright? You look quite pale." Setting the bowls down on the side table the billionaire touched the back of his hand to Charles' forehead looking for a fever, it was the first time they had touched skin to skin as Erik had been wearing gloves with his costume earlier.

"No fever, how do you feel?" Not pushing the touch away blue eyes looked up to meet Erik's own gaze. "I just had an awful dream, normally I don't remember any of my dreams when I sleep but this time I did. And it was awful."

Nodding Erik took one bowl and set it into Charles' capable hands, "Try to forget about it, eating something might help put your mind at ease." Holding his own bowl of soup the older man grimaced and scrunched his eyes in frustration, "I didn't think this through." his helmet covered his mouth and was not retractable so his only option was to push his helmet up slightly so he could start eating his food.

It looked quite funny Erik was sure not that he couldn't see with metal covering his eyes, but he heard Charles start to giggle and then full on laugh at the sight. "Ahaha! I thought heroes were supposed to be so dignified but you...y-you're pfttt!" Charles laughed until it fizzled out of his system and he ate a few spoonfuls of the hot food in his lap.

Though the laughter wasn't contagious, the smile it created on Charles' face was and soon enough Erik found himself grinning. "Shut up."

Three more days passed them both by, Erik often had to leave and do things he was responsible for but he left Charles with an abundance of things to keep him busy. He had his phone, several thick books Charles had requested, and a tv with all the hookups. Who knew Gotham's Magneto, famous violent vigilante paid for Netflix, Hulu and Amazon Prime just like everyone else.

Everyone morning the billionaire would awake and make them food, every morning he found Charles awake and looking a bit pale with sad eyes from a bad dream that they never spoke about in detail. Other than meals and helping his patient to and from the bathroom, they talked and even played a few rounds of chess when Charles' head wasn't pounding too hard to concentrate.

He hated to say it or even think it but Erik found himself quite fond of his employee, he was a strong-willed man who put passion into everything he cared about and though some of his opinions on politics and criminals made them argue heatedly for minutes on end, Erik found it almost...fun. He was a man used to getting his way, he had money and power and there were few that would disagree with him in both his normal life persona or Magneto persona.

At first, their disagreements had only angered Erik, he had thought Charles just privileged and naive. Over the last day and a half he had come to terms that such a thing wasn't true, Charles simply had something much of the world lacked nowadays particularly in Gotham, hope. He held so much hope and faith in the world changing for the better through kind means that it was sickeningly sweet and had probably given Erik several cavities already.

A spark had flickered between them. It was especially noticeable on the fourth evening after they had left their dinner plates discarded off to the side and focused on a chessboard between them. "Checkmate, hero." Charles announced with a grin, he had prevalently refused to call him by Magneto and in return Erik had declined over and over to give his real first name.

"Damn, you're good at this." though Charles couldn't see it, he could hear the smile on his saviors face behind the metal helmet. "I was in chess club for middle and high school, would have been for college too if they'd had one. Anyways, I was thinking..." oh no, Erik didn't like the mischevious tone Charles used.

"I'm not showing you my face if that's what you're going to ask... _again._ " he denied quickly and started to reset the chess board and make the first move. "No, I've given in on that one. I would like to do something, but I would need you to trust me." The man fluttered his baby blues at Erik with intent, he was sure that Charles knew just how handsome that he was.

"No promises but we can see how it goes?" he left a huge questioning tone on his sentence. Charles picked up the chess board and set it on the floor before scooting himself close to Erik, his legs folded neatly under himself to move into the older man's personal space. Hands touching the sides of Erik's helmet and just as the first time, his hands shot up to grab Charles' wrists. "I told you no."

"Shh, trust me...I'm not de-masking you Mr. Hero." the younger's voice was soft and quiet which forced Erik to listen carefully. Loosening his grip on Charles' wrist but keeping his hands in place just in case the other tried something funny, that was all he could afford to trust someone else. His trust didn't come lightly but he awarded a small amount to his young employee.

The metal was slowly moved up his head and tilted, much like Erik did when he sat in the room and ate with Charles. He couldn't see anything past the darkened view of the inside of his helmet but his mouth could breath fresh air. He could feel the warmth of another's breath against his chin and cheeks before lips met his.

Chaste, non-intrusive and probably very awkward for Charles on the other side of the helmet all Erik could do was sit and let it happen. "Was that ok?" the gentle British tone asked mere centimeters from Erik's own face. "...I'm so sorry, I must have...misread the situation." All of the warmth that had been right in front of Erik suddenly had started pulling away, without thinking he reached out for it.

Finding the soft and warm presence Erik pulled him close by his upper waist, "You didn't." he grunted and pressed forward letting his lips follow Charles' to where they had strayed. Happy to find he hadn't bopped his companion in the face with the metal can on his head, lips found lips and moved slowly together.

Letting out the most content sigh Erik had ever heard from someone, Charles moved his arms around Erik's neck and settled against him. Bodies moved on their own and so did the taller man's hands as they started to ease the other man back to lay on the bed. Fitting himself tenderly against Charles' smaller chest and hips he pushed the man's shirt up past his belly button, fingertips teasingly feathering against the sensitive skin there.

Nothing progressed further than that, a sweet but light kiss, airy touches and then parting from one another. Smiling as they were about to pull back from one another Erik pressed one more breathy kiss to Charles' and then sat up. Everything felt like it started in slow motion, he felt the helmet wobble where it sat on his head and suddenly give way tumbling off of his head before he could fix it.

Snatching the metal piece from the ground where it had clattered Erik stood up and faced away from Charles, but was quite sure the other had already gotten a good look at him. "Mr...Lehnsherr...?" the voiced asked confirming his worry. There was no hiding it then, he turned to face his young employee with a newly fashioned emotionless look on his face. "Yes, Mr. Xavier."

"This um...well it makes no sense and makes a lot of sense all at the same time." his eyes were wide and staring right into Erik trying to put all of this together and not freak out over it. Seeing the distress start to wash upon his boss' features Charles said quickly, "I won't tell anyone! I have no reason to, you saved my life and I don't want to lose my job! Plus...plus I mean, you're a good man."

"You didn't seem to think so when we talked when we first met, I think I remember you calling me overly destructive and violent."

"Yes well, the last few days have changed my mind. Sort of. I still think you could...improve, but before I thought you were just doing things out of your want for spotlight attention and taking out aggression on villains. You're so much more than that, you really do care and I can tell. When it's just you and I in here talking, you're gentle with me in a way I never thought Magneto could be to anyone." the smile Charles provided him with was one that took Erik's breath away, his words were said so earnestly and the admiration in the man's eyes were something Erik wished he could bottle and never let go.

"I trust you." he said finally giving in. "Let's be clear, when you return to work then you and I will pretend like these last few days have never happened. There will be no briberies or anything of the kind if you change your mind, if you try to out me then I will make sure you never work at a big company for the rest of your life."

The threat went over Charles' head who only smiled still, "Understood sir."

Neither of the men had any idea how the news had heard that Charles had a run in with Magneto, but they had. He had been dropped off in the middle of the night at his apartment in Metropolis safe and sound, no words had been exchanged between the two. The very next morning Charles had headed outside and ready to head to work only to find himself swamped with a small crowd of reporters.

* * *

Ch2 Preview: Lots of incoming sweetness, love and sexy moments before the hammer inevitably drops in Ch3.


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: Sexual content begins in this chapter.

* * *

 _"Mr. Xavier is it true you were taken hostage by Magneto?" "What? No! No no,nothing like that. He saved me actually and a couple of kids too." "Mr. Xavier, did you see his face, any idea who this madman could be?" "I didn't see who he was and his voice was quite muffled when he spoke."_

 _"Could you give the press your official statement, what do you think of Magneto? Is he a madman criminal or a vigilante angel trying to save Gotham?"_

 _"Well, I...I think he's a man. Just a man trying to do what he can, sometimes his decisions are poorly made but his intentions under it all are good. That's all I have to say."_

Charles' interview about Erik's nightly persona had been ringing in the man's ears for the last month, he was strangely happy with it. Or at least that his trust had not gone for nothing.

There had been a longing in the back of his mind, ever since dropping Charles off at his apartment, to see the other. It wasn't impossible, all he would have to do would be to make an excuse to visit his building and suddenly happen upon the employee. Yet he did not do so. His chance came towards the end of the month, Halloween approached and Erik had just started going through his invitations.

Being who he was the man always received countless invites to parties, get-togethers, you name it from both inside and outside of the company. Filing through the stack of spooky decorated cards he had to stop himself seeing one from the Pharmaceutical address, he turned it over to see what it said. An invite to the Halloween dress party that upcoming weekend and signed, _Sincerely, Charles Xavier._

The weekend came and Erik slapped together a rather horrible looking devil costume, horns, pitchfork, black cape and a not giving a fuck expression on his face. Going to the party, it caught him by happy surprise that it wasn't a boring office party like he had been expecting. It was dark with colorful lights flickering everywhere and music with a damn good beat as employees talked, danced and snacked in all sorts of costumes.

He was greeted by plenty of employees but none stayed to make conversation, grabbing himself a cup of punch Erik surveyed his employees. Spotting his intended target moments later with cat whiskers drawn on his face, matching cat ears and a tail clipped to his backside as he talked to a scrawny but tall guy wearing glasses.

Exuding confidence the billionaire stepped over into the conversation, "Good evening Mr. Xavier."

"Mr. Lehnsherr!" the other beamed, "I didn't hear that you'd decided to join us tonight, it's lovely to see you! Oh, where are my manners? This is the Head Scientist down in the labs here, Dr. Hank MCcoy. Hank this is well, the Boss, Mr. Lehnsherr."

Sharing a handshake Hank had foregone wearing a costume, "Nice to meet you sir. I'm going to give your tip a chance Charles, wish me luck." and then stepped out of the conversation to go ask a blond girl on the dancefloor to well, dance.

"I'm so happy you came, I actually wanted to talk to you about something sir." Taking a quick glance around to make sure no one was paying attention to them, Charles gestured for his boss to follow. Stepping out of the party and taking the steps up to the next floor the taller man asked, "What is this about?"

"Just wait." the upper floor was the one Charles normally worked on with all of the cubicles lined up. Walking to his desk the cat-clad man pulled out a piece of paper and held it out to Erik to look over. The paper was a list of materials and pictures modeling a prototype of a similar helmet that Erik wore when he was Magneto, but with a few extra features including a retractable mouthpiece.

"I hope I'm not overstepping my boundaries, the idea just wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down." Charles apologized and scratched his cheek with a single fingernail, smearing a little of one of his whiskers. Furrowing his eyebrows as his eyes traced the paper over and over again he couldn't help but ask, "You thought of this on your own. What are you, an engineer on the side of working here?"

Holding his arms behind his back in a slightly shy mannerism Charles looked away, still a happy look on his face but he seemed less boisterous about this talent than anything else they had ever spoken about. "My father worked as a weapons and armor designer for the Army for a long time. I'd wanted to be like him for most of my childhood, until I realized how many people died from my father's creations. By that time I'd already grown fond of creating new things. Nothing amazing but this, this-" he pointed to the paper, "I'm actually quite proud of. We could make it out of a much sturdier metal, tweak the design a bit, add in some fabric so it doesn't hurt the top of your head, I could add-" Charles started going off on a tangent and counted ideas off of his fingers.

Stifling a deep laugh it bubbled up anyways and caused Charles to stop talking and his face go bright red. "Sorry, I got carried away."

"Don't be. Do you want to come work for me?" he set the paper back onto the desk and let his plastic pitchfork lean against the nearby chair. "I mean, I already do work for you sir."

"You know that isn't what I meant. Work for me in my workshop, I'm good at building but designing new things has always been a challenge for me. I could seriously use someone like you, smart, dependable, trustworthy." If Erik had thought Charles was blushing before then after he said that the man's face had gone an even darker shade.

"I'm really flattered, but I don't know if I could handle working full time here and also in your shop." Giving a light-hearted scoff Erik shook his head, "That's easy. I'm the owner, all I need to do is insist I have some special projects that you need to work on for me a few days out of the week, you can work Monday to Wednesday your usual hours but Thursday and Friday you work in my shop."

"How about it?" the taller man asked with confidence and extended a hand to seal the deal. With only slight hesitation Charles reached and shook the hand. "Hah, ok ok you've got a deal sir!"

~.~.~.~.~

Hiring a one Charles Xavier had to be one of the best decisions Erik had ever made in his life, the man was more than dependable and well worth the double pay he had given the man on the two days a week he worked in Erik's personal shop underneath his home on the outskirts of Gotham. Almost two months had passed by and snow littered the ground everywhere in big heaps.

Though the holiday had passed by he would never forget that Charles had gotten him a little basket for the days of Hanukkah, one for each day. Just little things such as candy, a card, a bottle of wine, and a few others. A sweet gesture from someone Erik was learning to very much appreciate in his life. After all when he'd been asked what he celebrated Erik had made sure to tell the younger man he wasn't so much Jewish as he was Jew'ish, that dumb joke had gotten a bright laugh out of the other.

People within his rich social circle had started to notice Erik's more than often good moods as of late but had no ideas what could have been causing it.

In the only way he knew how to thank Charles for his excellent work and the presents, Erik had given Charles a large bonus as a Christmas gift. The first work day after the holidays his new favorite employee came marching into the shop after being let in by the security system and stomped straight up to Erik. Shoving a check into his chest, "That is way too much!"

Blinking he looked at the check, the holiday check he had sent Charles at the office. "You deserve it."

"Not...not _that_ much! I barely do anything around here, I can't accept it Mr. Lehnsherr." he insisted and fidgeted with his hands.

"Charles please." a light feeling fluttered through Erik's chest, something he hadn't felt in a very long time before Charles had started working with him personally. "You've improved just about every piece of equipment I use, you're making new pieces, fix my broken shit, clean up after my messy ass! You deserve every penny of this."

Taking Charles' wrist and turning the man's palm upward Erik placed the check back into the other's hand. "I want you to know how much I appreciate you Charles." he had begun using the man's first name only recently and it still tingled every time it passed through his lips, Erik had yet to be able to convince the other to use his first name back.

They never spoke of the kisses they had shared when he had still just been Magneto to Charles but he knew well that the spark between them had not faded away with time. They still shared wonderful and sometimes heated conversations, lots of smiles and laughs were exchanged and every once in a blue moon their fingers or arms would brush as they worked together. Even sometimes Erik would purposefully stand behind Charles and move in close so they could feel each others body heat, pause to make sure it was felt, and then continue to ask whatever he had stepped over to ask.

Business as Magneto had come to an all-time slow and Erik had to wonder if even villains took time off during the holidays to spend with loved ones, he was grateful if they did. He'd gotten to spend so much time in the late evenings with Charles while he would tinker and the brunette would read off what pieces needed to be tinkered away on to improve.

One late evening at the end of January, Erik had left Charles to his own devices down in the workshop. The little workaholic had been going at a small piece of electronics that needed complete rewiring, it had been driving him nuts all evening since he had come in and refused Erik's suggestions to take a break and work on it another day.

So, he had gone upstairs to his actual house and made himself a cup of coffee, and Charles a cup of his favorite tea before returning. Stopping in the doorway Erik smiled to himself, he watched his companion stand fidgety at the table and pulled at wires with wire strippers. Hair mussed, jacket piece discarded leaving Charles in his white shirt, vest and trousers that always had his belt pulled tight which showed off his slim waist. A sight of perfection.

Waves of desire rolled in from Erik's heart to his chest, and down to his groin as it grew hotter. Setting the cup and mug of hot liquid on a nearby table the billionaire stalked up quietly behind Charles and leaned in close, hovering a hand over the man's side before making contact. The other jumped slightly but relaxed just as quickly, "You startled me you were so quiet, did you bring the drinks?"

Silently Erik pressed his body closer to fit more uniformly against Charles' figure, tilted his head forward to lightly bury his nose against the curls of the other's mussy brown hair. It had become slightly greasy from Charles' running his hands through it all evening, something he had done often when he got irritated with a project, but Erik didn't mind in the least and the scent of whatever shampoo the man used still was there.

"Ah...sir?" came the soft question. Something the part-time hero had learned about his companion greatly had been that he was not easily embarrassed, very seldom things were capable of such a feat. One thing that had always done the trick had been when Erik would compliment him heavily, it seemed that his advances had also caught Charles off guard enough to make him shy even though he had expressed confidence in their first and only kiss many months ago.

Reaching around the other's smaller frame with both hands Erik began unbuttoning Charles' vest and then his white shirt, his lips found purchase at the back of Charles' neck ripping a shuddered breath from him. When all of the buttons took too long he left the shirt dangling halfway open and instead focused on other tasks.

A hand pushed at the top of Charles' pants after it had plucked the shirt out from being tucked into them, dipping fingers slightly under the band but never going much deeper and teased the skin. The other hand snaked its way around Charles' inner thigh and drew upwards, that caused the younger man's hands to slam down onto the table in front of them and a loud gasp to escape his mouth.

Planting a few more kisses at his companion's neck Erik nuzzled up and flicked his tongue and nipped his teeth along the skin of Charles' earlobe. "I want to...I want _you._ Can I?" He had never given the other man a reason to fear saying no to him, in fact Charles had said no to him for plenty of other reasons before.

"I'm going to continue then unless you let me know otherwise."

Several long minutes later Charles found himself bent over his workstation with his ass willingly in the air, having been fingered to a point where his legs had begun shaking and his cock dripping precum from such masterful touches. Trousers were pooled around both men's legs, a hand gripped at Charles' hip to keep him steady as he gave the younger a moment to breathe between activities.

Fisting his erection slowly before he just couldn't take it anymore and pressed the tip to Charles' awaiting hole. Within moments Erik had himself pumping roughly but slowly in and out of his new lover's ass, being met with no complaints he took that as a good sign and tightened his hands at the other's waist. Digging his fingers in tightly as Erik picked up pace, fucking into Charles with new vigor and watched as every few thrusts inside would leave Charles' whole body shuddering along with his constant mewls and outcries he had been trying to hold in.

Each time Charles' body would shudder his ass would clench tight around Erik's cock, after a few times the man had to bite down on his bottom lip hard to contain himself and not cum from the act alone. " _Fuck."_ Without touching his cock once Charles' body started to tighten up and not let go, his back arched stiffly as he chanted, " 'm gonna g-gonna cum. Oh _god_ I'm gonna-!"

A hot spurt of cum squirted onto the floor as Charles' legs shook uncontrollably from his intense orgasm, his tightened ass muscles constricted. It was too much for Erik who had gone into the act pent up already, he let himself go and felt pure bliss as he came inside of his lover and let the tight muscles milk him dry of his cum.

Leaning over the body under his Erik kissed at a clothed shoulder sweetly and ran his hands soothingly along Charles' quivering legs, when the tremors slowed he finally let himself pull out. Careful to be gentle and not disrupt the sensitive feeling his companion probably felt. Taking a step away from the mess of a person he had just created the young billionaire marveled at his work, it had been a long time since he had made someone come so undone. His steely eyes followed a long bead of white cum as it dripped down Charles' inner thigh with satisfaction.

When he was finally able to pull himself together the young genius stood up and turned around to face his boss, lifted a hand and gesturing with a single finger for Erik to come closer again. Coming close the taller man watched him carefully, "Charles?" worried that he may have upset the other man somehow even if their sex had felt nothing but consensual.

His worry flew away when he was tugged by his hair into a slow kiss, "Take me to bed."

They had each other several more times in Erik's bedroom upstairs, each time his balls would press flushed against Charles' ass and they would ravage each other. Erik seemed a master of working his cock and constantly had his lover crying out loudly as he pounded away inside of him and made him cum repeatedly throughout the night.

When morning light began to flood into the room Charles peeled his eyes open by fluttering them rapidly. With his lust having been curbed repeatedly he could start to feel reason come back to himself. His body ached, particularly his ass and hips, the familiar feeling of dried cum stained his ass, thighs and stomach alike as memories of the night flooded back into his head. Next to him laid a fine piece of man, sheets having fallen off of the sleeping form who laid on his stomach, giving Charles a nice view of his great ass and muscular shoulders that were littered with nail scratches.

"Nn fuuuuuuuck..." he put his hands over his eyes for a moment, "What did I do last night?"

With a dry and sleepy voice Erik began to stir and sit up having just been half asleep, "You did me, that's what. Or have you forgotten already?" his flirty voice filled the air between them. Strong hands took hold of Charles' ankles and flipped the smaller man back into the bed and spread his legs, holding them apart so that Charles could not close his legs at all.

Being so exposed the feet started to lazily kick, "Mr. Lehnsherr, this is very inappropriate! Let go or I'll sue you for harassment!" he cried out with empty threats.

"It's Mr. Lehnsherr now is it?" Erik's bubbled out a joyous laughter, "Because last night it was Erik. Or more like _Erik, ooh Erik!"_ he mimicked a very high pitched and needy moan but let go of the other's legs. Pushing himself away from Erik irritably Charles got up and out of bed before stretching his arms above his head and announcing, "I'm taking a shower."

In the bathroom Charles had turned on the water flow and waited for it to become hot and steamy, giving him a chance to look over his body in the large body length mirror. Love-bites were everywhere on the right side of his neck, shoulder, and chest. Erik obviously had a side preference where he marked his territory. The rest were all marks he had come to expect from doing things like this before in his life, mostly finger bruises from being held tightly at the waist and all over his thighs, none of the marks upset him.

Stepping under the hot spray of the shower Charles felt every muscle in his body unclench and relax as he began to clean himself of all the jizz dried on and inside of his body. A knock sounded at the door but footsteps came in, "I'm coming in too." Erik announced only seconds before pulling the sliding door open and stepping into the decently large shower.

"Hey! I didn't say you could come in yet!" as much as he had enjoyed the previous night the young man hadn't decided if his body could handle morning sex right after. "Relax Charles!" There were no moves to grope or rutt against him, nothing that Charles had come to expect from showering with others in the past. Instead, Erik reached straight past him for the shampoo and proceeded to wash his own hair and then start massaging the suds into Charles' scalp as well.

It felt heavenly as the fingertips applied pressure to his scalp and he found himself unconsciously leaning back into the taller man under the hot spray. "About last night Erik." a simple kiss was pressed to his cheek, "I love it when you say my name. Please continue." Erik muttered.

"I apologize!" the British tone spouted quickly and was met with a confused, "Huh?"

"I...apologize." Charles repeated slower, "I know that I can be quite...insatiable in bed when I let myself go."

"Insatiable doesn't even half describe you in bed." Erik said in an amused tone, "I didn't even have to touch your dick and you came, every time. And always before me too. Oh man and don't even get me started on the things you said when we got really into it-!"

Cutting him off Charles said, "Please don't repeat any of it! I-I know what I said. I'm so sorry about all of it."

"Don't be so utterly ridiculous. So what if you really enjoy sex? I'm just happy that I could make you feel so good, or maybe my intentions aren't coming across clear enough to you. I'll be blunt, I care about you Charles, you're more than just an employee to me and you're more than just a quick fuck so don't even think about any of that." Erik insisted. "But, if the sex was all you wanted from me I'm not pressuring you into anything, I merely enjoy whatever I can get from you."

The slight open-mouthed expression that dawned on Charle's soft face gave way to questions Erik really wanted to ask, if it weren't for the shower stream he could have sworn a few tears had dripped down the other's face before he moved to press his forehead against Erik's wet chest. Circling his arms around the smaller frame the taller of the two planted a kiss on the top of Charles' head as a split second thought passed through his head. _Who hurt you to make you give that expression I just saw?_

"Let me take you out on a proper date sometime, anywhere you like. Just name it." a muffled, "Erik?" came out softly. "Hn, yeah?" The smile just wouldn't leave Erik's lips, he really did enjoy hearing his name from Charles' lips both in the throes of passion and in everyday conversation. "I really like you too."

~.~.~.~.~

There were times Erik was very thankful his boyfriend seemed to have nerves of steel when dealing with the press and the patience of a saint since Erik ran a fortune 500 enterprise and often had to move their lovey times around on the calendar. The first month of dating had been the most annoying when it came to headlines.

 _"New Year, new romances for billionaire Erik Lehnsherr?" "Lehnsherr Finds Pleasure in Work. "Love blossoms for young bachelor."_ and a few others had been posted soon after they had been photographed out together twice within a week by the paparazzi. Once while holding hands.

There had been an initial backlash on both of them, Erik for dating an employee and Charles similarly for seeing and sleeping with his boss. It always angered Erik to no ends that when it came to him he was given a pass and just snipped at for dating someone who worked for him. Whereas Charles reporters always seemed to skip right to sex, as if that was all the two ever did together and the younger man did it for perks in the job.

In fact, the two hadn't had sex again since that night of bodily exploration, the nightly vigilante had attempted to initiate it several times only to be warded off with hesitation on Charles' part. He seemed worried and self-conscious that he would do something during sex that would disgust or scare Erik away. So the older man decided to give it time before he'd ask again, sex was always a good bonus but his real prize had always been Charles' company.

Eventually the news would get bored when they would see the two weren't going to split up but until then the two men just had to ride out the waves.

Not only in his personal life but change had been evident in Erik's secret identity life as well, with Charles usually sitting at the control booth in the Mag-Cave(which he had been grilled several times on how silly that sounded) the presence of such a softening person in Erik's life took its toll. Magneto hadn't killed a single criminal since, instead he trapped and contained them or if he had to beat them bloody before turning them over to the cops. When going into scenes Erik's first reminder always came in the form of, " _Get the citizens out first, then blow up the place all you like."_

Charles seemed to think that deep down inside of Erik Lehnsherr there was much more good than he let on, a much softer side that Erik himself had only just started discovering himself. The feeling to be soft and gentle bloomed every time he was near his boyfriend.

One night, like many others they had shared, Magneto came home to the Mag-Cave and headed straight to the control room to find his boyfriend waiting for him in the chair. Pressing the button that retracted his mouth guard Erik leaned over and stole a kiss from the other man's lips, "No deaths, very few injuries, bad guys put in jail."

Charles stood up to ring his arms loosely around his boyfriend's shoulders and kissed his stubbly chin. "You're amazing Erik." Pride filled up the hero hearing the praise, "Babe, could you stitch something up for me? I think I got sliced up good on my back." he grunted as he shifted his back feeling a blossoming pain that he had almost forgotten was there.

Minutes later he sat in the medical room with his shirt off, Charles behind him and sewing up a deep cut on his lower back. His boyfriend had such steady and precise hands he could have easily become a surgeon. Stitches tied off a warm kiss was planted between the larger man's shoulder blades and fingers traced the outlines of older scars and muscles lines along the tanned back. "I hate it when you get hurt."

A few days later Charles had made his way into the workshop as usual but with a large scowl on his face, walking straight over to Erik the man worried that he might have done something to piss the other off. Only to have a newspaper held in front of him, "This is bullshit, read this!" Taking the paper he scanned the article on front, a man named Bolivar Trask had begun raising money to create machines that could identify people with powers such as Erik's in order to register them all and possibly worse.

If it did happen there would be no way of knowing just what the government would do with the powerful beings, they wouldn't be classified as human beings and therefore didn't have the same rights as humans did. They could be locked up, killed, experimented on, and all of those possibilities were evident in Charles' eyes.

"It's being voted on at City Hall in a few weeks to see if they're going to help fund it. This is disgusting, just because there are bad people out there with great gifts doesn't mean that there aren't people like you. Or just people trying to live normal lives despite having these powers." Whenever the brunette got into something important he always became so passionate, Erik loved that about him.

"You're amazing too." he complimented out of the blue. "This won't affect you at all and yet you're so fiery about it, worried for other's safety."

Unable to help the smile pulling across his face, Charles rolled his blue eyes. "Please Erik, are you even listening to me? I appreciate what you're saying but this could affect you if it gets green-lit. Ah-haha stop it!" he squealed when his boyfriend's fingers began touching his ticklish spots on his sides and pulled him close to kiss his cheek. "We'll deal with it if it comes to that." Erik promised.

The project had been shut down before it could get anywhere near greenlit, the council had completely vetoed Trask's request to build such machines. Watching it on TV Charles had grinned the entire time as Trask had attempted to sway the votes with lists of villains with powers, only to be put against the evidence of Gotham's own Magneto who had been on the rise in people's minds for awhile.

Trask had attempted to fact that all-powerful beings were evil and that there would be no other defense against them than his machines, but Erik's good deeds gave the council members hope that much more were like Magneto in the long run rather than the villains. Charles had never been prouder to be Magneto's boyfriend.

Normally when the night grew late enough Charles would request to go home and get sent off in one of Erik's private limos or cars to his apartment over in Metropolis. That night had turned out differently, after turning the TV off and yawning tiredly Erik had stood and breathed out, "I'll get the driver over here to take you home."

Turning to look for his phone Erik was tugged back around to face his boyfriend in the dim room, whose warm hands glided up his chest and squeezed his shoulders. "I'm really happy tonight and..." with a happy roll of his eyes at what he had prepared to say he continued, "I think you deserve a little something for getting that project shut down tonight."

He was a hardcore vigilante by night and yet at those words, Erik's throat felt dry and he swallowed hard to make his voice work. "Y-Yeah?"

Charles backed him against the nearest wall and made quick work of the man's pants and boxers, letting Erik's already starting erection spring out from underneath them as he sank to his knees in front of his boyfriend.

His cock disappeared won Charles' throat, drawing a ragged moan from Erik's lips and he pressed his back and palms deep into the wall for support. Watching his boyfriend's sweet lips wrap around him so enthusiastically made him want to scoop Charles up and take him straight to bed. He couldn't interrupt, getting head out of the blue was a treat, a gift he was given. And shit did Charles know how to give a good blowjob.

His tongue licked all the most sensitive places, his throat was tight and wet and the man slurped at Erik's cock like a man dying from thirst being given a glass of water. There was only so much a man could take, even one as strong-willed as Erik. So before long, his hand had clenched into brown locks of hair and he grunted, "Almost...almost."

As he came Charles stroked the length of his cock to prolong the sense drowning orgasm and sucked on the head to drink up every drop he could before letting the limp length fall from his mouth with a small pop noise. "Sh-Shit, you are so good at that babe..." sagging back against the wall Erik closed his eyes in the remnants of his release.

Erik awoke sore but pleased the next morning, waking up with Charles nestled into his back was a comforting sensation he couldn't compare to anything else. The man's presence wasn't enough to drive his forever-sticking nightmare away but reaching out and running his fingertips over the other man's arm made him forget about it much more quickly.

The night before he had been at the mercy of Charles' libido, which as he had predicted was practically unquenchable. He'd barely had to do or try anything and his boyfriend's body responded sweetly like a musician playing an instrument and creating beautiful music with it. His lover was the epitome of the phrase 'geek in the streets, freak in the sheets'.

Opposite of their first time, Erik was the one who awoke with hickies scattered around his body and prodded his finger against several marks that showed prominently on his chest. From the moment they had kissed for the first time, Erik had known deep down that his body then belonged only to Charles Xavier when and if he chose to make use of said ownership.

Kissing the sleeping man's forehead, Erik got up to take a shower. He'd had to step over the many chess pieces scattered along his bedroom floor since they had knocked their favorite chess set off of the bed in favor of doing other things that night. With a small gesture of his left hand, all of the metal pieces stood at attention and moved into their places on the board.

Eating breakfast together was quiet but comfortable, Erik had made them food and once Charles had managed to pull himself together to come out of the room the brunette had made up the coffee pot and then tea for himself. Munching on buttered toast Charles picked up the TV remote left on the counter and clicked the kitchen's flatscreen on and turned it to the News channel.

"You hate Gotham News." Erik looked at the other quizzically. Despite being a tag-team vigilante pair Charles hated violence, but he was not naive enough to think that the world changed simply on goodwill as Erik had once assumed the man thought. They both wished it did.

"I do." the man yawned and rubbed some sleep from one of his eyes, "Been thinking I should watch it sometimes to keep up, seeing as I'm your intel handler. Plus, if I get to see that hot piece of ass on the Gotham News it sort of makes up for everything else." a tired smirk rolled over Charles' cheeks.

"Hot piece of ass? You're not talking about Jean Grey the reporter, are you?" a spike of jealousy flared through his chest and Erik felt as if he could suddenly snort out fire like a dragon wanting to protect its hoard. He had become well aware that Charles swung both ways and could be a slight flirt. Biting his tongue any further he silenced himself by stuffing a mouthful of scrambled eggs down his throat.

With an eye-roll that Erik had become too used to, Charles gave him a look that told his boyfriend that he was a complete idiot. "I'm talking about that Magneto guy that keeps making the news lately."

Oh. Perhaps he was an idiot. "Eh, he's not that hot."

"Erik Lehnsherr." a scolding tone came from his boyfriend's lips, "Are you fishing for compliments? Tell me yes and I'll get on my laptop and type up an entire list of things I like about you if I have to. No way I'm letting my boyfriend feel inadequate." They shared an affectionate look between them, Erik had been ready to open his mouth to compliment back and hopefully see some blush rise on Charles' cheeks, when the news caught both of their attention.

 _"A new powerful being was spotted in the sky yesterday morning. Witnesses state that he appeared to be a very ordinary looking man other than he was floating above the cities skyscrapers and just gazing down at Gotham before he flew away quickly." A very blurry picture of a man flying high in the sky pulled up onto the TV screen. "He isn't any of the familiar beings we've seen before like Magneto or any of the Hellfire Club, so the question remains. Is he friend, or foe? I'm Jean Grey and thank you for watching Gotha-"_

"Someone new?" Charles spoke first and picked up his cup of tea, tapping a finger gently against the side of it. "Things have been rather quiet compared to usual since Christmas time and now someone random is spotted." there was evident worry in his tone.

"Lighten up, you and I both know there are lots of people out there with powers. He could just be a citizen who was accidentally spotted." they both knew that was quite unlikely but Charles smiled anyways. "You're right, what am I thinking? We don't know anything about them, they were probably just trying to get their bearings around this huge city. Lord knows I've gotten lost countless times despite living across the bay for so long."

The brunette wanted to be positive and uplifting but something about that figure settled wrong in his stomach.

* * *

Preview for Ch3: Bad guys galore are popping up like daisies in Springtime. Our lovers begin to break, physically and emotionally.


	3. Chapter 3

They hadn't spoken about it, there had been no verbal agreement, but the day after spending the night Charles brought with him a small duffle bag when he arrived at the workshop to help out. When it came to the normal time that he would get a ride back to his apartment, he simply didn't and Erik never asked him to. Just like that Charles started spending at least half of his week slept over at his lover's fancy home and in his bed.

It was the first Sunday after Charles had started staying over when Erik woke up feeling...different. A warm body had been splayed over his chest comfortably so Erik could only manage to turn his head to see that his digital clock read half past nine in the morning. He'd slept in, he hadn't slept past six in the morning since he could remember unless he had been badly injured or drank to excess.

An unsettled feeling grew in his stomach, last night he hadn't dreamt of a single thing, no nightmare. Shifting around the bed he heard a groan and eyelashes tickled at his chest as a tired voice muttered into his skin, "Awake finally? Good, I've been in and out for hours." As long as he had known Charles the man had never been a morning person, so the drowsy and unhappy tinge to his voice came to no shock.

He sat up with Charles half in his lap and still snuggled into him. "Something is wrong." Erik frowned deeply, that caught the tired man's attention and Charles' blue eyes snapped open. "What do you mean, what's wrong?"

Never having been one to reveal too much of the trauma in his past it made Erik hesitate, but knowing how much he cared and trusted the man in his arms he pushed passed the uncomfortable barrier his lips used to keep everything a secret. "Every night I have the same nightmare, I've gotten used to it because it is always there. Last night I didn't dream of it."

"A nightmare?" the other questioned and swallowed hard from his dry morning throat. "It wouldn't happen to be of a boy and...and his parents being mugged, would it?"

"How do you know that?" without meaning to Erik's steely eyes turned cold along with his voice. "How could you possibly know that? I've never told anyone what I dream about..."

"L-Look please don't be mad Erik, let me explain! I..." scratching his nails at the back of his neck Charles swallowed again before continuing. "Ever since I met you something has been different with me, inside of me. Or more specifically, my head. I feel weird sometimes but mostly things just happen at night, when I sleep I start to dream things. Dreams that make no sense to me, of people I don't know."

"I don't understand."

"Neither do I Erik. At first I thought I was just crazy, or that stress from work and everything going on was getting to me. But now I guess this proves it. Somehow I'm um, picking up on other people's dreams when I sleep."

Trying to wrap his mind around what Charles had told him Erik started to get up and out of bed, needing just a small space between them after feeling slightly violated in his dreams. "We don't know much about powered beings but one thing science does know is that they don't manifest in adulthood, only kids and teens do. So what is going on?"

"I have no idea, what happened to me that could have caused this around the time that I met you, powers aren't contagious. Although that would be pretty cool." that comment alone made Erik's lips twitch and try to smile, he forced it away in favor of being more grim.

A light bulb flickered inside of his head then, "I happened. I hit you, I hit you with that metal beam right in the head!" he exclaimed and stopped pulling on his trousers to turn towards his boyfriend, looking as if he had just solved a mystery to life. "We should scan your brain while you sleep." The excitement was contagious and soon Charles had hopped out of bed and dressed quickly.

"This could be the key to learning so much about people like you."

"Yes, just one more thing babe?" Erik stopped and reached to pull Charles back towards him when the man went to the bedroom door. "Since we don't know what you're capable of, try to stay out of my head yeah? That dream is one thing but I have plenty I don't need you to see up there."

"Uh...yeah. Yeah of course." the brunette didn't let the disappointment show on his face, of course he wanted to respect his lover's privacy yet if there were more things to know about him like that dream then Charles would have liked to know. To be able to share that burden with someone you cared about would be a great privilege.

They were close, talked about so many things together but the subject of childhoods had always been taboo. Erik had made that clear quite a while ago, shutting down the conversation whenever the subject came close. Charles had never pushed simply because it wasn't something that he particularly liked talking about either, his own childhood had been filled with things he rather not remember though he could suspect that it was nothing compared to what Erik had gone through.

They took several brain scans, the ones while Charles was awake showed some unusual activity floating around but gave them no answers. The ones while he slept that Erik had taken the next night gave no more help, but were fascinating to look at. While Charles slept all of the activity in his brain spiked heavily.

Speculating over the pictures one more time Erik sighed and gave a defeated expression, "Well it was worth a shot."

"You mean, that's all you're going to test for? Why don't we take some blood, I can get copies of my older medical records to compare to." Charles suggested and took the pictures from his lover's hands to look at himself. "Fascinating..." A look sparked in those bright blue eyes that Erik recognized right away, it was a similar look to when Charles thought of a new idea in the workshop that meant he wouldn't be stopping or resting until he figured out whatever he put his mind to accomplish.

"Hate to break it to you but I would have no idea what to do with your blood. I've researched brain activity before to try to figure out my own powers so I know about that, but I have no idea how to deal with genetics." he put a hand on his hip and shifted his weight onto the opposite leg, "It was worth a try but I think we'll just have to file this away for now. What, what is that look for?"

Charles had started tapping his foot on the ground loudly and stared at Erik with a miffed look in his eyes. "Erik, sweetheart, you can be so smart and amazing but sometimes you really are an idiot. What does your boyfriend have a Master's Degree in?"

Realization hit the billionaire like a ton of bricks, lightly slapping a hand to his forehead the man laughed under his breath. "Genetics, of course. You're brilliant-" extending his arms Erik attempted to hold Charles close and nuzzle the side of his head but was pushed away. A pout overcame Charles' lips, a very thick pout, "Nope. I'm mad at you! Damage is done, you're not getting out of the doghouse by complimenting me!"

Seeing that there was no beating around the bush, and not willing to stay in the dog house until Charles decided to forgive him, he blurted out, "I'll do that thing you like. Tonight."

"Huh?" Charles asked in a drop-dead tone, that had gotten his attention. "You mean _that?_ But I thought you didn't like-" a kiss pressed to the smaller man's lips to silence him. "I'll do it, happily. As an apology."

~.~.~.~.~

No one had seen it coming.

Especially not Erik, who had been too busy in life parading around with his cute as a button boyfriend than to do what he had before meeting the man. He had skimped on the hardcore reconnaissance he used to do when being single, before Erik had observed the city and no crimes or oddities had escaped his view.

It was his fault. He could have prevented it. Even in mid-June, almost a full month since it had happened did the event still play through his mind like it had just happened to him and like he was still sitting and waiting in the hospital lobby.

 _Erik had been in the North part of Metropolis signing papers with a merger at his book publishing company, something Charles had practically begged him to do. Apparently, the other company owned a series that the brunette was more than fond of and if the merger didn't happen then that series and many others would go unfinished forever. What could he say, he was whipped._

 _In the middle of the meeting the ground and buildings all around started to shake like there had been an explosion in the far distance. Which turned out to be correct, as he and the other men and women gazed out the tall window of their conference room they saw it. A huge alien ship seemingly came from nowhere out of the sky, crashing into buildings across town._

 _Charles. His mind had thought immediately, those crashes were in the general direction of the Pharmaceutical building where Charles would be working on end. Having been spending even more time there than usual to use the lab and study what he could to discover about their powers through the usage of DNA. "I have to go." Erik had declared, forgetting his coat but grabbing his phone before he fled out the door and took the stairs down to be faster._

 _Racing his classic sports car through the city like a madman Erik had debated just flying, but decided against having his secret identity leaked._

 _More earthquakes rattled the ground, not having the leisure of watching what was going on Erik had to focus on moving fast without harming anyone else on the road. He had no idea what was going on in the sky but whatever, or whoever, the hatred for them already was building up in his stomach enough that he wanted to puke._

 _As he managed to get closer his car had just barely managed to avoid being crushed by part of a falling building, skidding to the side and finding a detour around. While most people fled away from the violence, Erik hurtled himself right into it even as the dust clouds started to form and made visibility almost a non-existent thing._

 _The thought crossed his mind then and Erik grabbed his cell phone and dialed Charles' number. The ring echoed in his ears as he quickly spout out like a prayer, "Pick up, pick up, pick UP Charles!"_

 _There was a small click and then, "Erik!" the voice sounded exasperated but was very much Charles'. "Charles! Where are you, you're out of the building right?" surely his boyfriend would be smart enough to evacuate._

 _"We're in the middle of evacuating the building, I'm making sure all of the floors are empty and no one gets left be-"_

 _"No!" the older man yelled harshly into the phone, "You fucking get_ out _of there! I'll take care of everything, I promise I will just get out!" There had never been a time when he had yelled like that at the brunette, never a time where it had even crossed his mind to do so until that very moment. A shaky tone responded back, "O-Ok, ok Erik I'm going downstairs right now. Be car-"_

 _The line went dead, it hadn't sounded like either of them had hung up for any reason so Erik could only predict that something was interfering with phone signals. Trying to weave through obstacles he finally gave up, leaving his car on the road and running towards the building he desperately wanted to get to. He felt exposed without his Magneto suit but didn't hesitate to deflect a few metal rods that came flying at his body on his way there that had fallen from one of the tall work buildings surrounding him._

 _Erik's legs couldn't move fast enough as he rushed onwards, when he finally came close he had to stop and flinched with his entire body. Above everything there were two men, or at least they appeared to be men, flying and fighting, lasers coming from their eyes and chaos surrounding them and everything they touched and flew through. They crashed into the building next to the one Erik owned, without warning or care they went through the middle of it twice and started causing its collapse._

 _Reaching up with both of his hands Erik tried to focus his mind as Charles had always told him to, find the point between rage and serenity to focus his powers through for control. Forcing the building back into its hinges, not stable exactly but at least it wouldn't fall onto the innocents below unless it was hit again._

 _Finally fixing his eyes upon his own building, it had been cut in half with smoke billowing out of the top. "Charles..." his voice was haggard and choked, "Charles!" he yelled then and burst forward once again. Crying out the name over and over, Charles was not the first person he found. There had been a small girl he pulled away from a falling window and set back with her mother who had been looking for her, and a man who had second degree burns over one of his arms._

 _Not even sure how long it had been since he had started searching Erik began to become frantic in his search, his hands had begun shaking and his head felt fuzzy as his emotions started to get the better of him. His whole body turned sharply when he heard a weak, "E-Erik..." from within a very smoke filled area of the rubble._

 _Things in their area had quieted but the chaos in the sky could still be heard in the distance. "Charles!" he yelled again with his hoarse throat and looked around, trying to wave the smoke from his face for a more clear view. When the sight came into view Erik almost wished he could wipe the sight from his memory, Charles, the man he loved was laying down on the ground and face in the dirt._

 _His legs had been crushed and pinned down by a very large metal beam from one of the buildings, Erik could already see some blood that had leaked out and dried underneath. Raising his hand he all but violently shoved the piece off and fell to his knees beside his boyfriend, moving to help him up but then freezing. His legs, they didn't look right at all. Even through his trousers Charles' legs appeared to be crushed, swollen, at a bit of an odd angle, probably swelling badly depending on how long he had been laying there._

 _Most everything after that had been remembered in flashes of emotion, snapping at the EMT's for taking so long, worry filling his body as he held Charles' hand in the ambulance as they headed towards the nearest hospital, pacing in the waiting room with anxiety levels at an all-new high. Trying not to let himself become consumed with thought when he had noticed some of the metal linings in the chairs near him beginning to creak._

 _The good news, Charles lived and strongly. Of course, the doctor had paused as if about to relay bad news, Erik could only prepare himself so far and kept repeating the words in his head._ CharleswasaliveCharleswasalive. _The doctor told him the situation with Charles' legs, they were severely damaged but had been set so that they would heal in the proper fashion._

 _At the time it had been hard for the doctor to say with all of the destruction of patients flooding in, having to keep his time short with everyone, but his guess would have been that Charles may never walk again though he would probably retain a good amount of feeling in his legs. It mostly came down to healing and what damage could be fixed between the muscles and nerves._

Erik had spared no expense starting that month ago, after one alien had killed another and the living one had disappeared. All of his employees affected had been compensated completely, their hospital and therapy bills paid, ones that had become disabled and unable to work in the future would receive paychecks for the rest of their life until they would have naturally retired, Erik had even sent offers out to pay for funeral expenses to victim's and their families.

He had billions of dollars, and if he could make anything even a little easier or more right for people affected then he would dish out the money without hesitation. Erik had gone over all of the papers and signed them with his lawyers appropriately while Charles had been in the hospital for the first two weeks, he had rarely woken up during that time.

The doctors and nurses had made several calls in attempts to contact Charles' mother and step-father who lived over in London but had received no answer from them, Erik had tried calling himself and leaving a few nasty messages. Still nothing. Didn't matter. He would take care of Charles himself, spend every last penny he had if need be to keep Charles alive, comfortable and to heal well.

Once the brunette had begun being awake much more normally he had all but begged Erik to take him home, something about hating hospitals. When he remembered back to when they had first talked in Erik's Mag-cave Charles had a similar reaction, he had hated the hospital-like room he had been kept in at first.

The older man was more than happy to oblige, paying to have Charles set up at his large home at the edge of Gotham that they always stayed at and to have a doctor make home checks on occasion to make sure nothing was wavering. During that first month after everything had settled Erik had also paid the most top-notch experts available to help him, Charles had gone in for two minor surgeries with two surgeons to fix and replace some needed pieces inside of his legs.

With that, plus physical therapy he had been scheduled for, the experts had estimated a six-month recovery plan that would help Charles walk again. In the worst case scenario he would be able to walk short distances, perhaps need a wheelchair sometimes, and in the best he would only need a cane to get around all of the time.

~.~.~.~.~

Three months in, Erik's company building had been rebuilt and beginning work again. Charles, on the other hand, had begun to go stir-crazy with lack of things he had been allowed to do.

The two men fought on occasion whenever Erik would return from his day job to find somehow that his boyfriend had managed to get himself down into the Mag-cave(which Charles still refused to call it) and work in either the workshop or the lab. Erik lost about half the fights, or gave in when Charles had teared up and seemed so overwhelmed by not having his mind busy. He won the other half by sticking his ground and on occasion physically, and carefully, hauling Charles over his shoulder and carrying him back to the elevator and his room.

Seeing his lover happy had become even more important to Erik, so seeing him wheel into his office room one day with craze and a huge grin on his face made Erik's heart thump in his chest heavily. "Erik, Erik you'll never guess what I managed to do!" the excitement filled his accented voice and it echoed in Erik's ears.

Leaning forward at his desk the older man crossed his fingers and rested his chin on his hands. "Tell me what's got you so up in a fuss babe?" a smile directed back at Charles almost immediately. The wheelchair rolled closer as Charles set a small stack of papers down on the edge of the desk. "You know how I've been trying to catch up on my lost data for DNA? The ones I've been looking at to see if I can figure anything out about how people gain the powers we have?"

With a nod Erik listened carefully, his own power had been shaky since the image of Charles so broken on the ground still cropped into his mind without his permission. Charles' mind had been normal, still only flaring at night and absorbing dreams and thoughts during that time but Erik could swear on a rare occasion he could feel something warm pressed against his consciousness.

"So, with a lot of digging-" and a lot of time to stare at the same scans over and over, "-I found it. A gene that was inside of both of us Erik, but I compared it to other people. Normal humans don't have this gene, it was dormant inside of me and only woke up when I got hit on the head! It must be what gives us the ability to do the amazing things we can!"

Erik's eyes widened, "Really? That's amazing Charles! So that means we aren't affected by anything alien or chemicals like I had guessed huh?" he joked lightly. With a soft giggle the brunette nodded and shifted in his wheelchair, "That's true, in fact we are by definition, mutants. Now isn't that cool?"

"Mutants? I like the sound of that."

After going public with the facts Charles was hailed brilliant, at least by people who hadn't already seen him that way. What the News once referred to as 'Powered Beings' were now replaced with the word 'Mutant', and things like this Super-Man that had appeared several times in recent news were simply called aliens. He was not a mutant but he had been seen around the world at disasters attempting to save people, Erik scoffed and turned the TV off every time he saw that and insisted the brute was just trying to ease his own conscience from the pain he had caused.

People themselves were split half and half, as they were with Magneto. Some thought him a hero, others a monster. Erik thought monster and Charles had refused to answer when asked the question.

After all of that then, Charles had nothing to work on. He had begun his fourth month of recovery and getting better, able to walk short distances before tiring heavily. The nightmares he'd been having, his own or Erik's they were never sure, had eased but definitely not gone.

His brilliant mind had already done everything he could in the workshop, all pieces of equipment were fixed up and cleaned, his work into furthering his genetics research at a standstill after discovering the X-Gene as it had been named. Unrest had become Charles' new mistress, wheeling or stumbling around the house trying to find things to fiddle with, reading could only keep him so busy. As of late, his mind hadn't been able to concentrate well on books, real-life haunted his being now.

That left one thing Charles enjoyed doing, having sex.

Being responsible and going by the doctor's guide, Erik had refused sex with Charles during the first few months no matter how hard his adorable lover had tried to seduce him. As the days flew by Charles became more and more restless and wanton, sometimes trying to splay himself out as temptation, others just being blunt and demanding Erik fuck him. Each time he had been refused thus far.

Halfway through the fourth month of recovery, the billionaire had been sitting in their large bed on top of blue silken sheets and his fingers dancing over a tablet. Just as Charles had been obsessing over his own research into genes since everything, Erik had been hiding his own new conviction. Finding out everything he could about Super-Man, to find a weakness or who he was in order to rid the world of his presence.

He'd had no luck on an identity but there had been a large space rock named Kryptonite discovered in the Atlantic Ocean, a fragment of it had been shipped to the US to study and been used on the remains of the dead alien body and found that it acted as a complete weakness to the bodies cells. Erik had begun emailing whoever he could to try to purchase the large stone and get it immigrated to his facilities under the radar.

Footsteps entered the room, familiar ones of Charles' bare feet moving along the hardwood floors. Not even glancing up Erik kept his steely gaze fixed on the tablet in front of him but said softly, "Coming to bed already?" The clocks hadn't even hit six o'clock at the time, Charles rarely came to the bedroom unless to sleep, he insisted it felt stuffy being in there for long periods of time.

He himself had just been lounging, having taken a relaxing shower earlier and decided to ease himself on the bed to do his work in nothing but a pair of boxers. No response came but the footsteps coming closer, Charles crawled onto the bed and Erik could see his light brown hair in the corner of his vision.

Legs were then straddling Erik's waist, hips pressed together and a hand pushed the tablet from Erik's grip to the other side of the bed. "Charles please I'm trying to-mn." He was happily silenced with a hot mouth against his own.

Charles knew just how to get to him, sucking and biting his lips in just the way he liked between when their tongues were fighting together in their mouths. Letting out a guttered moan Erik's hands moved in sync, touching his lover's neck and slowly drawing up to cup Charles' cheeks to keep the kiss deep and long.

It wasn't Erik who broke the kiss first but the younger man did press a sweet after kiss back between them again. "Please Erik, _please_ fuck me, I'm dying for it. I'm ready." eagerly he trailed kisses from Erik's cheeks and down his jaw, along his neck only stopping to suck a love bite against Erik's collarbone. The older man's eyes fluttered as he leaned back against the headboard of their bed, "I don't want to over-exert you..."

Having a hard time containing himself Erik ran a hand through Charles' chocolate locks of hair and down his back, his lover was only wearing a t-shirt and boxers. That is until Erik gripping the back end and pulled it up and over the other's head and tossed it across the room. "How about we just fool around a little bit, no sex?" he tried, Charles wasn't going to take that though.

"No way, I can feel how hard you're getting. Can you honestly say you'll be satisfied with just jerking each other off?" a sly look work along Charles' normally sweet features, he only got that way when he wanted sex. His palm brushed over the tent in Erik's pants making the man shudder and push his hips up into the touch. "No." he gritted out.

As he began pulling the boxers off of Erik's hips the other gave his chin a few more random kisses, "Just think of it like physical therapy. I'll be working out my leg muscles."

With that the floodgates opened, Erik lost all of his want to fight and practically ripped the boxers off of Charles' hips. He'd made sure to be thorough with fingers and lube but found that his lover had been anticipating this for awhile and already stretched and ready to be jumped. Holding the slender hips in his hands as Charles began to sink down along his throbbing cock it felt like he could explode at any moment.

"O-Ooh _sh-shit!"_ Charles gasped out breathily as he clung to Erik's shoulders sunk all of the way down, his legs shaking lightly from what Erik suspected to be pleasure and not exhaustion. "Fuck, I've been thinking about this since I came home from the hospital!" his hips began steady and short bucks of movement. "Shh, take it easy baby. Slow down a bit." he urged the younger.

Movements didn't slow, in fact they became faster in need, Charles still clinging to Erik with his arms around the man's shoulders and bouncing his hips with whatever strength he could find in his legs. "Nn, just like that! J-Just like that! Ah _fuck!"_ It had always amazed Erik just how much Charles enjoyed taking cock in the ass, never had he given the indication he wanted to switch things around.

Charles' breath always hitched at a high note when he spoke and moaned, working himself hard and pummeling his ass against Erik's cock and squeezing the muscles on purpose to gain a low growled moan from his lover. After Erik made the noise his hands gripped roughly into the pale skin of Charle's hips, "Damn you!" he grunted and pushed up hard into Charles for several thrusts, his dick prickling just on the edge of the smaller man's prostate and causing him to scream out with joy over it.

Whether from pleasure or starting to tire the brunette started to slow his own work, his legs shaking more than before with his mouth hanging open and slack, moans coming out unconsciously. "Erik please I-I need a little...My legs um th-they feel like jelly and-" A sweet kiss silenced him and hands held Charles' back as they were flipped around.

Legs able to rest down on the silky sheets the two lovers clung to each other, sweat starting to work along their torsos and thighs with Erik's strong movements rocking them together. Pressing their foreheads together Erik panted out just within their airspace, "Charles I lo-" but wasn't able to finish his sentence when his lover arched up into him, "Fuckfuck _fuckfuck_ I'm gonna cum, harder Erik!" normally soft and gentle hands mixed into his short hair and gripped tightly.

He didn't move any harder but Charles didn't seem to mind, bitting his bottom lip tightly and his eyes fluttering and rolling up a few times before he came calling Erik's name through the room. Letting his lover pound him into the sheets for another few brief moments he was filled with the hot sensation of cum filling him to the brim and over, his eyes fluttered again just from the addiction of the sensation.

Charles' chest rose and fell quickly to regain breath and before Erik could retreat to clean them up his forearms were held in place by soft fingertips. "Again, let's do that again!"

~.~.~.~.~

Inevitable in any relationship, the first big fight. Though Erik had not guessed it would be about Charles wanting to come back to help him catch criminals so soon after being hospitalized.

Crime in Gotham started to pick up again, having slowed after the Superman incident as many called it. Seemed that even the local Gotham villains hadn't known what to make of the mysterious and alien man who had destroyed downtown Metropolis in a single evening and come out unscathed.

Most recently Charles had been trying to help Erik apprehend a man whose name had only been etched into his arm with a tattoo, X-24. Not being the brightest bulb in the box, X-24 hadn't been too difficult to track down. Pinpointing him in a local grocery store late one evening, tearing through meat packages and eating them raw.

When Magneto had arrived on scene the isles had been thrown around, glass broken everywhere and several bodies laid in its wake. Trying to calm his mind as Charles had often told him, he took a deep breath and stepped over the shredded body of a young girl who could have been no older than sixteen. "Charles? Don't look through the mini-cam for this one. It's...it's disgusting." The vigilante received no answer and could only hope the man on the other end actually listened to him.

He had acted like a pure animal, hadn't spoken but instead growled or yelled in beastly ways when Magneto had approached. A large man with dark hair that covered the top of his head and a lot of his face. The great Magneto had taken down large villains before but not one with adamantium claws and bones with a super healing ability.

Erik had been so preoccupied with maintaining his new public figure as a superhero by not horrendously murdering people that he'd gotten his ass kicked quite badly. Snapping off the beast's claws since they were made of metal, it had cried in agony but was quite the foe even without them. Strong, fast and had a good number of pounds against the great Magneto and all of them in were pure muscle.

Using his powers Erik had managed to pin the rabid animal to the ground using the metal inside of his bones, but he had struggled. Apparently adamantium not only was one of the strongest metals in the earth, right behind vibranium, but also slippery to Erik's powers and difficult to hold onto with them. He had been struggling with all of his might to keep X-24 pinned down, to not do anything rash. There had been enough violence and bloodshed in Gotham recently he kept telling himself, pictures of a bloody and broken Charles still plaguing his mind.

Charles had watched helplessly on the other side of the screen, listening to his boyfriend trying so hard to be the man that Charles so much wanted him to be. That had been when his voice choked out, "Kill him." His body had shuddered horribly watching things play out and his throat felt like it clenched so tight he might not be able to breathe.

"What?" an unbelieving voice sounded back over the comm-link.

"Just...just kill him Erik, there isn't any way around it. If you don't kill him, he'll kill you and that is not going to happen on my watch, I love you too much!" he shouted, the lightly British voice was thick with what he had just said. Wanting death was not something Charles had ever wanted or requested before even for people he hated bitterly, the man was someone who had always preferred that criminals be forced to live out their lives in prison to atone.

After a few moments, moments of waiting and hoping that Charles might change his mind and voice it. Magneto clenched his hands, crushing the beast's bones to a pulp. Bringing back memories of times before he'd had his conscious whispering to him over the earpieces. There had been blood everywhere, but amazingly X-24 hadn't died. He had started to heal, albeit slowly. "Babe can you um..." Charles paused and sounded like he had been stifling a small sob in his throat, "Can you bring me a vial of his blood and um...those claws you broke off? Please."

"Thought I told you not to watch.." the older man mumbled but agreed. Gathering what he needed and at the first audible sound of sirens, he fled back home. "Charles?...I love you too."


End file.
